Norin Redbranch
Biography Childhood Adolescence Important Events Adulthood LF: Regrowth Appearance Facial Bodily Personality Abilities Physical Combat & Weaponry Norin has no training with forged weaponry of any kind. Even if he did, the old elf grumbles that he is far too feeble to put such skill to good use. Norin carries a gnarled staff and is dexterous enough to give a clobbering with it when the need for such arises, but beyond that the object functions only as a means of stabilization. Magic A byproduct of intelligence and experience, Norin's magical prowess is rivaled by few. As the leader of the Druidic circle, he boasts an impressive command over the natural forces of the world, wielding them with a seasoned finesse. In his five centuries of living, Norin has cultivated many spells, including a few that have been deemed "forbidden" by the Druidic Circle's former leadership. But with the guild's reigns now in his hands, Norin disregards what he considers the rigidity of his mentors, not only using these prohibited spells, but also teaching them to a few select acolytes that come through the Circle. "Keep the spells alive," he decries with a nod, "They're worth passing on!" While he is versed in a variety of spellwork and elemental manipulations, Norin specializes in green magic; that is, magic that allows him to influence the flora and fauna of the land. He is so skilled with this kind of spellwork that he is able to imbue plants or earthen materials, like stone, with autonomy. Green Magic: Magic centered around the manipulation of flora and fauna. For Norin, Green magic further splits into two trees: Greenthumb, which harnesses the power of vegetation and Wildspeaker, which grants influence over animals. * Greenthumb: This skill tree that allows Norin to manipulate plantlife in a multitude of ways. Along with innately understanding vegetation through a kind of empathic bond, Norin can expedite its growth, infuse vegetation with autonomy or create salves capable of physical or mental restoration. The main drawback with Norin's plant magic is that he must have workable material in order to use it. Norin cannot create plantlife where none exists and without vegetation, he is unable to employ any spells that require it as a medium. While not the totality of his botanic repertoire, below are a few of the spells he frequently uses. ** Sleep Dust: Norin causes a large tree to sprout from the earth. The tree will blanket a small area, a radius of 50 feet, in a thick cloud of pink spores that place sleep upon any within range who inhale the mist. ** Spontaneous Growth: A contact spell that allows Norin to enlarge any plant he touches. The effect is fleeting and wears off after twenty minutes. ** Garden of Eden: By combining elemental elemental forces, Norin creates an enchanted garden. Within the area of effect, which spans a circular radius of 50 feet, elves gain +1 to all stats and protection from harmful spellwork. ** Sage Animism: A spell that allows Norin to infuse inanimate materials with his own blood, creating golemic constructs that act as an extension of his will. Though he is able to enliven creatures of impressive size, typically, the larger the construct the more lifeforce Norin contributes to its creation, and the weaker he himself becomes. * Wildspeaker: The ability to converse with nature; chiefly fauna. This skill tree allows Norin to speak with and transform into different animals. ** Wildspeak: A technique that allows Norin to both speak and understand the verbal cries of any animal. It has a telepathic component that permits some mental influence over an animal Norin is interacting with. It does not apply to humanoid languages. ** Beast Within: A series of spells that allows Norin to assume both the form and skills of an animal. Norin, like his protégé, he shifts between four totems that are each linked to a specific physical augmentation. Unlike ''Matukah, Norin does not need an independent item to initiate his transformations. These effects are temporary and wear off when Norin resumes his elven form. Norin can remain in an alternate form up to thirty thirty, but does not face a cool down period between shifts.'' *** The Totem of Strength **** Lion Form: ***** Stat increase: +4 STR, +3 VIT ***** Stat decrease: -4 MAG **** Attacks: ***** Roar: Intimidates opponents, decreasing their morale. [ -3 STR to opponent ] ***** Swipe: Bats at opponent with a huge paw, much like a cat would. ***** Eviscerate: Uses teeth and claws to rend a foe, causing a large amount of damage. ***** Royal Presence: Exerts dominance over any animal with STR ≤ 4, where STR rating in the case of players is based on the character's given STR level. *** *** The Totem of Vitality **** Kirin Form: ***** Stat increase: +2 STR, +3 VIT ***** Stat decrease: -- ***** Attacks: ****** Cleansing Fire: Emits a burst of flame from the space between its antlers. ****** Depollute: Dispels dark magic; renders Norin and his allies immune to the effects of dark magic while Norin is in this form. ****** New Life: Heals self of all damage. Restores health from immediate damage (as in, heals as soon as damage is made) taken for a duration of five minutes. ****** Harbinger of Spring: Creates an area of effect (30 feet) that rapidly heals self and allies for a duration of twenty minutes. Category:WOODLAND ELVES Category:ELVES